Whiskey and Wine
by Sixth Night
Summary: Midnight in Edge, Seventh Heaven is empty save for one unexpected customer. A little conversation, whiskey and wine. A memory simply isn’t enough. [ RudexTifa ]
1. Haunting Memory

_The exterior of the forsaken church whispered doctrinal chants of ancient study, though the pews had long been empty. The haunting air that stirred beneath the ponderous wooden doors sent the skeletons of leaves scratching across the edge of retribution. Menacing grey clouds threatened to spill precious drops of rain onto the streets of a broken city. In the distance, the lightning flashed with the audible roll of thunder. The alleys and passages near the old rubble stood utterly deserted, and with much trepidation the two men approached from open streets._

_Black suits meant business and that provided the exact reasoning for which Rude found himself on the threshold of a daunting task. After Reno had single handedly sent Cloud Strife running, Rufus received a visit from a silver haired boy with too much moxie and a death wish. The boy, known as Kadaj, thought it intelligent to drop the blood stained identification cards of Tseng and Elena at Rufus' feet. Now the orders were paramount; find Strife and recover any information about these three delinquent boys. _

_Reno and Rude had searched every other place, save for this old church. A place held sacred by the blonde, but a place where they felt little comfort. Rude sent a silent glance to his partner, before pressing his hand against the deteriorating door. A lingering creak stung his ears as the heavy door spread wide, giving entrance to the tall man. In hesitant steps, Rude began to enter the church. **Thump, thump**… his footsteps echoed through the hollow architecture. Dark eyes discovered the destruction of pews and columns, flared nostrils sampling the scent of decay. Behind the reflection of stained glass, a hidden secret. Through the clouds, the sunlight shone brightly upon a rare bed of flowers, highlighting the beautiful blooms with warmth. A sight he welcomed in his mind, for it stood to prove that some beauty had been left in this world. _

_Yellow and white, the delicate flowers appeared ethereal amongst the massacre of stone and timber. From behind the obscurity of dark lenses, his eyes scanned the small piece of nature, freezing upon a sight that caused the wrenching of his soul. Lifeless within the stems, laid a woman with whom he found himself infatuated. Strands of espresso swept across the trampled flowers, her eyes veiled behind trembling lids and her chest scarcely managing to rise and fall with feeble breaths. A churning in his stomach pressed a strange sensation through his spine, and he approached this woman with nonchalance to avoid alerting his partner to his worry. Reno had already noticed the faint look of concern that rested on Rude's dark features. The red head had to fight to keep from teasing mercilessly, but he found distraction. Beside Tifa, lay Cloud. _

"_Man, Rufus will shit himself if we leave Strife like that." Reno stated the obvious._

_Rude grunted, and hunched down beside the fallen heroes. Deft fingers pressed against the delicate flesh that covered the location of her jugular, testing her pulse. The rhythm was uneven, but steady enough to calm his nerves. For good measure, Rude tested Cloud's pulse as well, finding a strong beat. _

"_We should take them to safety." Rude spoke monotonously. _

"_I guess that means Seventh Heaven." Reno stooped beside Rude, who nodded in reply. _

_Without a word, Rude moved an arm beneath Tifa's neck, and one beneath the bend of her knees. She was cradled safely within his strong arms and lifted with swiftness. With the motion of being swept from the ground, her head fell against his chest. The sweet fragrance of pink camellias lingered in the air, her scent. A scent he inhaled hungrily, committing the mesmerizing aroma to memory. **Just perfect, pink camellias signify deep longing for a person. You've picked this fragrance, and it suits this moment so well.** Velvet strands tickled his neck, rocking a sensation through his body. The feeling was absolutely foreign. Composure attempted to flee his form, but he held steady while watching Reno struggle to lift the heavy blonde onto his shoulders. The smaller man was none too gentle as he assumed a fire man carry. Logic would have announced Rude to carry Cloud, as he was larger and just a little stronger. Desire, however, had other things in mind. _

_Rude absently caressed the soft skin behind her knees with his thumb, watching as she shifted peacefully. Reno's complaints of Cloud's weight drowned when Tifa's lashes fluttered, revealing the burgundy irises within for a short time. Pastel lips tempted him with a smile, before her eyes closed again. **The smile might have been reflex**, he thought. Perhaps in her daze she saw another's face hovering above her. **She couldn't possibly be smiling for me.** _

_The trip from the church to Seventh Heaven was marked by the constant chatter of his partner, but Rude entertained separate thoughts. When the bar Tifa called home came into view, he felt a sudden pang of disappointment. Carrying this perfect woman in his arms gave him a sense of happiness he'd not yet experienced. Tucking her away into her bed seemed almost repulsive to him, when he found he'd prefer to hold her throughout the evening._

_Opening the door became a balancing act, shifting Tifa lightly in order to grab the handle without losing her. Rude managed to slip through the entrance, holding the door while Reno trudged through beneath Cloud's limp body. The stairs also proved difficult to master, with narrow walls and steep heights. With graceful movement, Rude climbed the length of the stairs, cautious not to bump Tifa's feet against the railing as he went. Reno was not as careful, and with a cough, tried to cover the loud thump Cloud's head made against the wall as he tipped sideways. The bedroom was just around the corner, two small twin beds on either side of a night stand. Rude gently placed Tifa upon one of the beds, while Reno dumped Cloud into the other._

_They waited for some time that night. When Cloud came to, he was as stubborn and oblivious as ever, in Rude's eyes. The brunette adored this boy and yet he acted as if he hadn't a clue. He was too busy pitying himself and chasing ghosts. Tifa stirred shortly after Cloud and her worry for the children struck a chord with Rude. She was so caring and sweet, nothing like most of the women he knew. To so deeply love and defend children that are not of your own flesh and blood is an admirable trait. Rude could not help but feel at ease in her presence, though he doubted he'd ever have the chance to touch her again. An inexplicable sorrow tore through his heart while he slipped away from the bar, off to defend Rufus and reunite with Tseng and Elena. Tifa would probably forget about him the very next day. At least he had the memory of her hair, her scent and her smile._

That very memory replayed through his mind as he stood before Seventh Heaven for a second time. The events of Kadaj and the reunion had long passed, but the loyal remained in Edge; including the dark haired martial artist that had impacted him with such depth. Rude was enigmatically drawn to Tifa's bar on this dark eve just three short months after his brief encounter with her. Not one to slip in his discipline, this venture was in the very least atypical. Reno would have been shouting to the world about his romantic interest and what it had to do with his current location, had he been around. Precisely the reason Reno was back watching television with a very bored Elena. Rude was alone and would draw much less attention as he strode through the doors, across the bar room to the counter.

At least that's what he had in mind when he finally breached the doors. However, the small crowd gathered inside threw quite a glitch into that plan. Several pairs of eyes landed directly on the towering man, studying the black suit and sunglasses. If sunglasses in the night weren't odd enough, the uniform that reeked of Shin-Ra certainly could have taken credit for the stares and whispers. Rude paid no mind to the discourteous patrons as he steadily claimed an empty stool toward the center of the counter. Pointed elbows hit the counter as he brought his hands to the sides of the sunglasses, adjusting the frame until it sat more comfortably. A side glance brought hypnotism as he caught sight of the bar tender. She was wiping down the opposite end of the counter, humming a discreet tune until her eyes lifted from the sopping cloth, directing her gaze to the most prominent guest in her establishment.

The cloth met a timely death, coming to rest in the sink as she moved toward him with the graceful sway of her hips. The leather tail of her ensemble danced around her calves, while her fingers worked to brush the fringe of sable from her view. Pale skin was alight beneath the glow of the lamp, and he felt much warmer than he did moments earlier. Her journey brought her to rest before him, elbows propped against the tile while her chin cradled in her hands.

"Hey there, stranger. Can I get you something?" Her sweet voice was as cheery as ever, but Rude was left to wonder why she had been so kind. Two years ago, he stood for everything she despised.

"Whiskey." A single word, yet so many words begged to be said. This rocky alliance they'd formed during the past months might explain the motive behind her current disposition. They had worked hand in hand when Kadaj blew into town. Well, almost hand in hand. Close enough to say they were no longer staunch enemies.

"Comin' right up." She smiled that smile that made him feel weak, and turned to tend to his drink. A short glass pulled from the cupboards, an elegant bottle from the back counter. Several shots poured into a single cup, and set upon the counter at his fingertips.

"Thank you." The corner of his lip twitched and she grinned, supposing that was as much of a smile as she'd ever find on his lips.

"So, what brings you here?" She sighed and leaned against the counter lazily. Things must have been quite slow, though she looked exhausted.

"The whiskey." He lied, though she'd never know.

"Best in town." She displayed a proud face, nose upturned momentarily. "Enjoy." She giggled cutely and strayed from the counter, returning to the chore of cleaning.

Rude brought a sip of whiskey to his parched throat, not under the impression that the alcohol would much help his _thirst_. He sat in silence, eyes settled on the liquid within the parameters of the glass.

Tifa, however, was not concerned with any liquor. Her gaze drifted to his familiar face with a fondness usually reserved for friends. For a moment, she wondered why he was so shy. The structure of his face was quite handsome, and the moderate complexion of his skin reminded her of sweet days in Costa del Sol. The feathered goatee around his full lips added a masculine touch to an attractive face. Usually men of his stature were arrogant and voiced their self-confidence, like Reno. Rude, however, seemed ignorant to the fact that he was, at the very least, gorgeous.

Tifa served a few more customers, before noticing that the usual midnight crowd hadn't wandered in. The bar was unnervingly quiet, especially for a Saturday night. Try as she might, she simply could not disguise the boredom that claimed her. With the counter spotless and most of the dishes already drying neatly on a towel, Tifa had absolutely nothing to do and three more hours before she could close up for the night. With an exasperated sigh, she rounded the counter and gathered up a little courage. Curiosity was a quality she had in abundance, and Rude's mysterious nature roused her inquiring mind.

Rude watched as the lithe woman assumed her previous position on the counter before him. Sooty lashes kept secrets within the Chianti stained eyes; she was brimming with something he couldn't put his finger on. As her lips parted, a preposterous question earned quite the look of wariness from Rude.

"What colour are your eyes?" Her chin shifted against her knuckles, a soft smile spreading over her lips.

"Brown." He answered simply.

"What sort of brown?" She tilted her head lightly, the length of her hair spilling onto the counter.

"What?" He looked a bit confused with his dark brows furrowed.

"Dark brown, light brown, hazel brown… orange brown…?" She resisted the giggles that bubbled up.

"I have no idea." The urge to crack a dry grin became too strong. All of this feminine questioning left him with the faintest hint of a grin.

"May I?" The inquiry left him absolutely unsettled. Her fingers were suspended in the air on either side of his temples, and figuring out what she wanted was an easy task.

Though he felt his nerves in every inch of his body, he nodded permission. The tips of her fingers brushed his skin as she took the frame of the sunglasses in her fingers. The thin sides tickled from behind his ears as the material slipped over his ears and away from his face. He resisted the urge to shudder from all the feather light sensations. A few necessary blinks came as the fluorescent light penetrated, he hadn't realized just how adjusted his eyes had become to the dim light allowed through the shades. Rude saw Tifa fully illuminated beneath the harsh light, her skin even more beautiful without the obstruction over his eyes. Her feminine lips curved the most stunning smile he'd seen in his existence, pearled teeth bared as she took in his eyes for the first time. His pupils nearly blended with the deep brown of his irises, giving his eyes a quality that seemed to swallow her whole. There were pale freckles of mossy green near the deep black of his pupils, a most peculiar attribute. The specks of colour added a mystique to his eyes, making them far more intriguing than she ever could have guessed. _A girl could get lost in eyes like that_.

"You have very nice eyes." She spoke softly, not quite able to contain the smile that remained on her lips.

"Thanks." Rude grunted. The eye contact became intense without the obstruction of his sunglasses, seeming much more intimate than when his eyes were hidden.

"You should take these off more often." Tifa felt the urge to fold the glasses up and toss them away, not wanting him to hide his eyes. Instead, she simply returned the item and watched while he slid the frame to the bridge of his nose. "I'm so bored." She huffed and a strand of hair danced in the air.

"Slow night?" He took a sip of the remaining liquor.

"Extremely slow. I've never seen it this way on a Saturday." She nodded, agreeing with her statement. Rude didn't respond, aside from the slight dip of his own head. _Come to think of it… he really doesn't ever have much to say. I kind of like that. He expresses what's necessary in small, simple words. No long, drawn out explanations with irrelevant information, just the facts. It's nice. _Tifa redirected her attention to the dwindling crowd, a few more patrons heading toward the door.

The task of cleaning the remaining dishes and tables took but an hour of her time and by the time she finished all of the chores, only two remained in the bar. Rude, and herself. There was still an hour and a half until she could climb the stairs and go to bed, unless she decided to close early. However, there was an intriguing opportunity sitting at the counter with a refilled glass of whiskey. Tifa really couldn't explain why she felt the sudden desire to converse with an old enemy. Perhaps it was the challenge to see what he would actually say, or perhaps it was because she found such peace in listening to his voice whenever he actually decided to share it.

"So, where is Reno?" Tifa asked nonchalantly.

"With Elena." He was surprised she was still trying to make conversation, even though he felt so comfortable talking to her.

"Are they… together?" She made a funny face, due to the fact that she couldn't see Reno actually committing to anyone.

"I think so. They'd never admit it, too busy bickering." Another sip of whiskey found its way though his lips.

"They seem like an unlikely couple, that's for sure." Tifa laughed girlishly.

"Yeah." Rude agreed. He polished off the last of the whiskey, setting the empty glass on the counter. The need to stay and chat all night surprised him, but he ignored the push. "I should let you close up. Sorry for hanging around so long."

"I was enjoying your company, Rude. It's not a problem at all." Tifa had been lonelier than ever as of late. Cloud was off doing whatever it was he did, leaving her with Denzel and Marlene. The children were sweet, but not the sort of company that could fill the hole in her heart.

"Really?" Rude cocked an eyebrow, astonished by her confession.

"Yep. Everyone else is off doing whatever they do; I really get lonely around here. And… can I tell you a secret?" She paused to smile a moment, "I appreciate that you only say what's important. You don't waste words."

He felt flattered by the compliment, and watched as she moved over toward the back counter to grab the whiskey. The empty glass was again refilled, and she gave a warm smile. "This one's on the house, for being such good company." She said, turning to grab a fluted glass from the cabinet while setting down the whiskey bottle and trading it for a tall dark bottle from a silver canister. The dark red wine spilled into the glass as she tipped the bottle, a half glass poured before she returned the bottle to its spot.

"Thanks." He nodded regards.

"Sure." She sipped the wine, relaxing as the chilled liquid spilled into her mouth. A short swallow, before she began with another inquiry. "Tell me something important, would you?" Another oddity, but she yearned to hear something that mattered, rather than the constant banter from her usual customers.

"Something important?" He felt frozen, adrift in time as he tried to think of something suiting. A thought or two ran through his mind, and with a churning stomach and tingling nerves, he told her something important. "You are amazing."

_What was that? Amazing… Was that the wine, or am I totally hearing things?_ Tifa's mind stuttered, her eyes wide while she took in the precise sentence. An unwelcome, but faint warmth flooded her cheeks, flushing them a sweet pink. She couldn't help but smile as if it were going out of style. This very unanticipated, but wonderful compliment simply turned her knees to mush. _Say something, Tifa!_ _Don't just stare._ She fidgeted with her hair. "Thank you… I'm not sure why you think that, but thank you." _Oh great, way to sound self-conscious._

"It's the truth, Tifa." Not a hint of an expression in his face, but she was sure his eyes would tell her a story. She squinted, as if doing so would provide her a view of his eyes behind the sunglasses. No such luck. Her actions were quite easy for Rude to read, and he laughed inwardly. They took sips from their drinks in unison, which caused Tifa to laugh a little.

"If you say so. You're not so bad yourself, you know?" Her right shoulder rose, sending several strands of her long hair cascading backward. The insinuation in her movement was obvious, though he knew she didn't intend for it to look the way it did. He was forever cursed with the insightfulness of a Turk. A skill that let him read body language almost as if he could read minds. A blessing and a burden all in the same.

Tifa, on the other hand, was busy pondering the words that just left her lips. Here sat a man who belonged to an organization that used to make her blood boil. Everything that he was happened to be everything she thought she hated. They had met in battle many times… _but wait a minute_. A revelation dawned on her like light breaking through storm clouds. Every time they'd been engaged, he never attacked her, not once. _Why? _Tifa found herself in a wave of confusion. Even still, they were opposites in every sense of the word. _Or are we?_ She shrugged the thoughts away, he'd been an ally on the latest front and for that, she was grateful. Every person deserved a chance at redemption.

"Thanks." Rude's reply burst through her ears, a little delayed. The third time tonight he'd replied to something with only 'thanks'. He really did have a knack for saying only what mattered, and apparently the fact that she was _'amazing'_ mattered. Tifa simply finished her wine and swept up Rude's empty glass, placing both of the dirty glasses in the stainless steel sink.

In a moment of silence, their eyes met, or so Tifa thought. A feeling of peace washed over her pounding heart as it crashed in her ears, but she busied herself with removing a few more glasses from the counter. It wasn't until Rude's stool scraped across the floor that she realized he'd even stood. She glanced up at him, watching as he tipped his sunglasses.

"Goodnight, Tifa. Until next time." He said.

Rude pivoted and with slow steps, approached the door. Tifa managed a muffled goodnight as his hand met the handle of the door, but she couldn't muster the courage to ask him just what _next time_ meant. With a creak of the old door, Rude disappeared into the night and Tifa stood for a while. She was digesting this strange encounter, and her abundant curiosity seemed to be gnawing at her mind while she repeated the words _next time _in her head. _What an odd night. _Tifa set to the task of cleaning the bar, before flicking off the open sign and heading up to bed. Perhaps sleep would put the situation at ease.

Rude walked the silent streets alone, feeling positively marvelous. The woman he'd been drawn to for the past three years had smiled at him and complimented him while serving him whiskey. They'd shared a small conversation on a slow Saturday night, and he felt compelled to learn more about Tifa. Although, the task would not be quite as simple as it seemed. Aside from the feelings of happiness, Rude held doubt in the palm of his hand. He knew Tifa to be polite and cheerful in the face of many things, perhaps she was only outwardly kind to him. There would only be one way to find out.

* * *

My humble attempt at Rude and Tifa :D I hope it turned out all right, I haven't ever written Rude before and I find him to be one of the more difficult characters to write correctly. I wanted it to be a little on the sappy side, almost happy, although I feel it might be a little different. I played with the idea that Rude has liked Tifa for quite some time, which explains some of the thoughts and feelings he has. I'm not sure if I will make this a multi-chapter fic, it sort of depends on whether anyone has interest in it. Sooo, review if you would like. I appreciate feedback and perhaps it will help me decide where to go next. Thank you very much for reading! 


	2. One Busy Sunday

With plans in order for the following night, Rude was unable to convince himself that he might actually be able to sleep. Especially after the evening he just had. So he headed to a place he really should have avoided. Of course, such an idea never crossed his mind as he went for a visit with Reno and Elena.

As he approached the flat Reno had claimed, he noticed the blue flash of the television through the windows. The light alternated between light blues and oranges, flashing frequently as a strobe light. Reno was obviously watching something fast paced, probably violent. _Poor Elena_.

Without knocking, Rude pushed aside the oak door and entered the living room with a most unusual grin. Elena was practically in a coma, staring at the television with inattentiveness. Reno, however, was on the edge of the seat, elbows propped against his knees, watching with much interest. Elena's expression quickly changed when she noticed Rude, and his grin.

"Wow… look at that," she remarked, smiling in turn.

Reno was hesitant to pry his eyes away from the gun battle on the television screen, but did so shortly after Elena's observation. By then, Rude had subdued the grin and any traces were long gone.

"Yeah, that's Rude. How interesting," Reno drawled sarcastically, returning his focus to the explosion on the screen.

"I swear he was grinning a second ago," Elena teased, coming to her feet.

"Rude is allergic to grins, Elena," Reno said flatly.

"Shut up," she inserted, sauntering over to Rude and swiping his sunglasses from his face to better see the look in his eyes. She could never tell when he was lying with the sunglasses intact. "So, Rude… what has you grinning?" she asked.

Rude made an attempt to grab the sunglasses from Elena, but she successfully kept them just beyond his reach. She shook her head as a mother would when a child had done something wrong, "Not until you tell me!" she said, wagging the glasses before him.

"Elena," Rude groaned.

By this time, Reno was quite amused by the theft of Rude's sunglasses, and couldn't help but have a good laugh at Elena's antics. He joined her beside Rude, giving him quite the once over before chiming in his two cents, "It's a woman."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked, hiding the sunglasses behind her back while glancing to Reno.

"The look on his face. Pretty obvious, yo," Reno said with a nod toward Rude. He really hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but ran blindly with the explanation as it fit well.

Rude grimaced, opting to stay silent. This was utterly ridiculous, and he wasn't about to play these little games. He honed his stealth and pretended to slip off in one direction, before making a quick advance toward Elena, where he pried his precious glasses from her tight grip. With the sunglasses safely in place, he sunk into the loveseat beside the couch and watched Elena and Reno stare quite incredulously at him.

"Haven't lost your touch, partner," Reno grinned and pinched Elena's side, "You… on the other hand…" With that, he rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the couch and perched himself on the arm under a burning glare from the blonde. How they teased one another. Seconds later, Reno was staring at Rude as if doing so would bring about the information he wanted.

"So, who is it?" Reno asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Who said anything about a girl?" Rude replied with a question.

Elena shifted her weight impatiently, carefully moving to sit near Reno on the couch. She matched his stare, and Rude felt as if he were under the scrutiny of scientists. As if this situation was really _that_ important to Reno or Elena.

"Girl, eh? So you're into pedophilia these days…" Reno remarked.

Rude rolled his eyes behind the cover of his sunglasses, in disbelief of what his supposed best friend had just suggested. "Get off, Reno," he said.

"Then spill the beans," Reno pressed.

A look of encouragement spread over Elena's delicate features. It was as if a light bulb had clicked on somewhere in her imagination. "I know who it is," she said proudly.

"Oh, you do?" Rude asked quite sarcastically.

"Do tell, 'Laney," Reno inquired.

"Well," she began, "I bet it's the bartender… that AVALANCHE chick," she stated with excitement lingering in the undertones of her voice. Of course, Reno had told Elena about the crush that was discussed so long ago.

"Ah, good catch," Reno agreed, nearly glaring at Rude and awaiting a response.

Rude sat in silence as long as he possibly could, enduring the daggers glared from his colleagues, all the while feeling quite offended about Tifa being referred to as the 'AVALANCHE chick.' Finally, his words broke out in a torrent. "She has a name, Elena. It's Tifa."

"So it is her," Elena smiled cutely.

"Would you both quit?" Rude commanded in avoidance.

"Nope. You better just tell us what happened, yo." Reno scooted closer, patting Rude on the shoulder.

"And you'll leave me alone about it?" Rude furthered, rolling his shoulder until Reno lifted his affection.

"Of course," Elena chirped.

Rude paused in thought, taking in a deep breath. _It would get them off my back. Maybe they'd drop it completely… but then maybe they'll tease mercilessly. It's certainly worth a shot, though._ "Okay. I stopped by her bar,"

"Okay, first of all: You went to a bar and you didn't tell me?" Reno seemed to take offense to this little fact, before continuing his questioning. "Secondly, what the fuck happened, man?"

Rude heaved a sigh while watching Reno's myriad of unusual faces, "Nothing much."

"Now's not the time to be overly discreet, Rude. We're curious!" Elena added.

"And if you don't spill it, we'll be forced to tie you down and torture you." The devious expression Reno offered didn't help the threat any, and Rude considered this for a moment. He recalled the last time such a threat was given. Reno had somehow tied him down and Elena had instigated the torture. It was less than desirable.

"We talked, she took my glasses off, I complimented her and I left," Rude explained as simply and plainly as was possible._ Now shut up._

"She took… your glasses _off_?" Elena repeated in utter disbelief. Of all the information included in his vague statement, this seemed to pique her interest most.

"Whoa, big step there, man."

_Reno and his ridiculous usage of words such as 'man and 'yo.' _"She was curious. So hold the deal and drop it," Rude directed.

"Hey, hey. Who's second in command here? And you're tossing out orders?" Reno spread his arms wide in question, acting as if he were mortally wounded by Rude's attitude. Rude knew better.

"Then I'll go," Rude said as he stood to leave.

"You're so difficult," Elena stated as Rude met the door.

"Come on, stay and have a drink," Reno persuaded with a smile.

"Whiskey?" Rude questioned.

"Always," Reno answered.

So Rude stayed. Eventually, with the warm influence of the whiskey, he fell asleep on the couch and stayed the night through. He fell asleep awaiting the morning, however tired he might be.

…

Sunday morning came more quickly than Rude was prepared for. His watch sounded at around nine in the morning, but in his incoherence, he dismissed the alarm. The next bout of consciousness came when Reno stumbled through the living for a drink, before disappearing into his room. A quick glance at his watch provided the time: just after one in the afternoon.

Today would be taken at a leisurely pace, which would provide him time to contemplate the way he'd pull the wool over Reno's eyes in order to visit Seventh Heaven. It was quite soon, he realized, but he did not mind that at all. All of this struck him as odd, not much like the usual behaviour he had taken to. Of course, he also found this new excitement refreshing and welcome in a bold sort of way. _What has come over me?_

"Women," Reno would say if the conversation ever took place.

Not just women, a specific woman. But acting like a voracious teenager would only serve to cause self-annoyance. That simply was not his style. Not only that, but he was all but positive that Tifa would never take a liking to such a style.

After convincing Reno—with no small amount of skill—that he was not heading out to the bar, Rude took an indirect route to Seventh Heaven. It wasn't as if he enjoyed behaving in such ways, but having Reno tag along with his smart mouth and indecent manners simply would not impress Tifa. Either that or they would impress her so wildly that Rude would become a fly hanging on the wall. Neither sounded appealing.

From beyond the doors, the bar seemed as dull as it had been the night before. Rude feared another entrance such as the one he'd had the prior evening, with all eyes on him, but he actually preferred a slow night so he might have a chance to absorb more of her kind conversation and enchanting eyes. Quite easily, he was addicted.

Upon sliding past the door, Rude suddenly realized his hopes were dashed. Despite the outward appearance and the fact that it was a Sunday evening, the bar was hopping with patrons. Noisy patrons, at that. He heard a belch from one corner, followed by a chorus of boisterous laughter and lewd comments. _Edge's finest, out in full force_.

Winding his way through the few men on their way out, Rude made the counter and slid between a burly man and slight woman—an interesting place to be sandwiched. He caught sight of Tifa after a moment's search, taking in her exhausted appearance. She was struggling for the sink with six mugs in her arms, praying with silent words that the glasses would not explode from her arms and fall to their demise. Where was her tray? He spotted it trapped beneath dozens of other glasses; she obviously hadn't had a chance to clear them in time. Without a second thought, he was at her side, carefully coaxing a few of the glasses from her trembling arms.

With the transfer of glasses completed, Tifa looked to Rude with grateful eyes. "Thank you! I thought I was going to drop those," she said while she hurried to set the remaining glasses in the sink.

Rude nodded, brining the glasses he now possessed over where she stole them back and set them in the full sink with the others. He took a moment to look her over discreetly, before glancing out at the bar. It was packed, and the dishes were piled over the back counter. One man shouted for a refill, and Tifa was off in quite the hurry, wearing an apologetic smile for Rude.

While Tifa was tending to refill requests, Rude carefully rolled the sleeves of his blazer into neat folds just a quarter of the way to his elbow. He moved the dishes from the sink in order to gain access to the drain, which he promptly plugged. The dish soap was hidden well in the cabinet below, among many other cleaners, but he found it quickly and poured a generous amount into the sink before turning on the hot water.

By the time Tifa finished with refills and various new orders, she came beside him with an incredulous look. "Rude! I can't have you doing the dishes. Really, what would my customers think if they saw a fellow patron washing dishes?"

Rude paused half way through the pile by then, giving Tifa a quick shake of his head and saying: "You looked as if you could use a hand with these."

"That doesn't mean I expect you to do them, Cloud doesn't even—" she bit her lip and paused the words threatening to spill. Such things had no reason to be said.

Before he could inquire her strange talk, and before she could protest to his help, another patron demanded a new drink. Left to do the dishes in peace, Rude washed and rinsed like a professional. He never did anything half way. Anything less than the best was unacceptable. Perhaps that played into why he never settled for anyone lower than the standard Tifa had set?

When he had all those dishes put away, save for the few she brought over between refills, he leaned against the counter and rolled his sleeves back down to their full length. The crowd had thinned to half the size it had been when he arrived, and he realized then it had taken him nearly an hour to do all of the dishes.

Tifa came to him with a ragged look, sweeping her hair into a loose pony tail which she tied with a band from under the counter. He decided then that she looked stunning with her hair swept back, and he accidentally voiced that aloud. "You look pretty with your hair up," he'd said.

She seemed surprised by his sudden compliment, whether because she had truly not expected anyone to find her pretty in such a state or because it was he who had said so, he did not know. She looked at him in a side ways manner that begged him to confess he was only kidding, but he did no such thing. "If you say so," she grinned and caught sight of the spotless sink and counter. At this, she let her jaw slack slightly. "I cannot believe you did all that!"

"What else can I do to help?" he asked, watching as a few new patrons came in and settled.

"Rude, I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"You didn't. I offered," he replied.

"Yes, but—"

"I'll wipe down the counter and clean the tables off."

"You can't be serious," she sighed in disbelief.

He realized that she must have hated asking anything of people; always ready to sacrifice herself to help, but never willing to allow anyone else the same opportunity. That would not suffice tonight. Without replying any further, he grabbed a towel from the sink and began tidying the counter where the patrons had dwindled.

Tifa watched with a warm smile, quite taken by his true kindness. She had never imagined a Turk to be such a gentlemen when not acting in interest of an assignment. She doubted he was on assignment, yet her suspicion was almost instinctive. How could she doubt such sincerity, though?

…

When the last customer had wandered into the night, it was half past two in the morning. Thanks to Rude, most of the bar was tidy and she hadn't much left to be done aside from a few dishes used by the very last of the patrons. Had Rude not helped, she was sure she'd be buried to her nose in dirty glasses and trash—which he'd emptied already.

She heaved a sigh of relief, taking in the silence for a moment. She was glad the bar was empty and closing time had come. Sleep was first on her list of priorities, but even above that treasured first spot was thanking Rude for all of the help he provided.

Tifa fidgeted with the dish rag in her hands as she approached him, before leaning casually against the counter beside him and surveying the nearly spotless counter in front. Putting on her best casual voice, she said: "I really can't thank you enough for helping me with all this."

"Don't mention it," Rude replied. He really expected nothing in return. It made him happy enough to help her feel better about the busy evening.

"Really, isn't there something I could do?" she asked, nibbling on her lip in thought. Suddenly, she was pushing off the counter and facing him with a wide smile. "Tomorrow I close early, since it's so dead on Mondays. Why don't you meet me here then, and I'll whip up a nice dinner?"

Rude was quite pleasantly surprised by her offer, but still he didn't want her to feel indebted to him. "You don't have to do that,"

"No, but I'd like to," she insisted.

"What time?" he asked.

"I usually wrap things up around eleven or so," she nodded as if reaffirming to herself.

"Then I'll be here." With that, she watched him straighten his blazer as if he intended to leave. Not that he needed to stay any longer, but she found herself wishing he'd stay just a little longer.

"I'll see you then," she replied, fidgeting further with the rag until it fell to the floor with a wet _thwap_._ Smooth_, she thought.

At once, both of them stooped to retrieve the rag and nearly knocked foreheads at the point they paused. At such proximity, she could see the faint outline of his wide eyes staring into hers. She gave a nervous giggle, which only bothered her more, before mumbling about being clumsy. When they had paused so close, she couldn't help but notice the way his soft breath had fallen against her lips. He was seductive without meaning to be, and that was more attractive than someone who flashes their good looks with a good dose of manipulative seduction. The awkward moment was really over in a flash, though it seemed to drag out.

If Rude had been bothered by the little mishap, he sure had a funny way of showing it. As calm and cool as ever, he swept up the rag and handed it her. To avoid more silence, she asked: "What sort of food do you like?"

"Pasta, vegetables… Costan dishes," he replied.

"I'll see if I can't think up something good," she said after calming her nerves.

"Don't worry too much about it," he urged. "Can I help with anything else before I head out?"

"Of course not. You've done so much already. I'm just going to go to bed, and finish it up in the morning."

Tifa accompanied Rude to the door, where she said goodnight and brushed her hand softly against his in gratitude. Even beneath his dark skin, she thought she saw a faint rosy blush.

"Goodnight, Tifa." And he walked out the door.

So with quite a smile, Tifa headed to bed thinking of only recipes the rest of the evening. She had to make something worthy of such a kind person. Then it occurred to her she was calling a man who had killed in the name of his job once—perhaps more times—during his life. What an odd parallel. She opted to ignore that final thought; she was not blameless in the world. Certainly she could not expect that of anyone else.

* * *

Finally, the second chapter. I wanted to be sure I'd developed a solid idea, as I wrote the first on a whim and had planned it to be a one shot of sorts. So much for that—I simply could not leave it alone ;) This chapter was more casual, so I hope that I've managed to write Rude well again. I also hope you've all enjoyed this second installment. Please do review if you have a moment! Until chapter three- 


End file.
